James' Dancing Skills?
by Rayjpop
Summary: James loves to dance, everyone knows that. However, nobody knew how he danced while he was in 'private'. Rated M for a reason!


**Author's Note:** Demon'sAngel17 (Dalton) had an idea while listening to his mp3 player. He imagined James stripping to a song. So I asked if I could write something to that effect and well, here we are. Except, I took his idea and ran with it, so I hope you enjoy this Dalton, and everyone else as well I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Kendall Pushes It**

Kendall Knight always had a plan, scheme or some other harebrained idea that he got his three friends to help him with. However, when James didn't want to do anything with Kendall or his foolish plan, Kendall, Carlos and Logan left to fill the pool with instant Jell-o and watch the Palmwoods pool turn into a giant dessert bowl.

Logan did the math and based on what he calculated, the pool would turn into the wiggly dessert in ten minutes. Kendall said he would go ask James if he wanted to at least watch from the window, so he ran toward the elevators and into apartment 2J. Once he heard loud music emanating from James' room he decided to investigate.

_Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!_

'What is James' listening to?' Kendall thought as he quietly inched toward the cracked door that led into James' room. He peeked inside and thanks to the mirror he could see James' reflection. He was dancing, Kendall smiled learning James' secret passion for dancing, at least that was until he removed his shirt and started swinging it around.

_Ah, push it  
Get up on this!_

James' hips started gyrating to the beat of the music as he kept swinging the shirt before throwing it at the bed. He began rubbing his hands all over his washboard abs and threw his head back with a groan. Kendall knew he shouldn't be watching this but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. He even felt himself getting hard as he watched his best friend strip to the music. James' turned slightly, allowing Kendall to see him start to undo his belt and place it on his shoulders.

_Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it_

James' dancing, if you could even call it that by this point, became more erotic if possible. He grabbed a chair and began thrusting against the back of the chair. When the song mentioned a kiss, James' blew a kiss to the empty chair, that's when Kendall realized James' was slowly removing his pants before throwing them in the same direction as the shirt. James' was wearing a thong! Kendall nearly exploded as he followed outline of James' cock. It was huge!

Kendall couldn't stand to watch anymore unless he wanted to be found so he ran to his room and began to jerk his own cock. He didn't last that long because he could still hear the music in the background and he kept seeing James' amateur stripper routine. He quickly cleaned himself up when he heard James turn the music off and Logan and Carlos return from the pool laughing. Apparently the Jell-o in the pool went well, because Logan was telling Carlos to throw the rest of it away before he got sick from eating it.

* * *

**Carlos Touches** **Him**

Carlos could sleep through almost anything, earthquakes, fire alarms at school, even sonic booms. However when he found himself awoken by music of all things, he wanted to go yell at the person who decided it was okay to blast their music at 10 in the morning. When he realized the music was coming from James' room, he wasn't as pissed but he still wanted to hit the taller teen for waking him up.

_Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down_

Carlos watched as James danced around wearing almost nothing, all the other boy had on was a tight red pair of underwear. He grinded against the silver pole like he had done it before, his entire body shining with sweat and what Carlos thought was massaging oil. He didn't know what to do, he shouldn't be watching his friend perform a something so private but his feet weren't listening.

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..._

He watched as James groped himself, while rubbing his ass against the shiny metal pole. He couldn't help but watch as James' spun around the pole like he done it a million times before. James climbed to the top of the pole and fell backwards, using his legs to spin him around it, moaning at the friction it caused.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night._

Carlos had to bite down on his lip when he heard James moaning even louder when he started humping the pole. He knew that if he stayed a moment longer that he would lose it so he ran into the bathroom and ripped the pajama bottoms off. The second he grabbed his throbbing cock he shot his load. Luckily most of it landed on the ripped up clothes.

* * *

**Logan Shakes It**

Logan smiled as he hit 'Play' on his laptop. He couldn't believe that he actually videotaped James during one of his 'sessions'. He stumbled upon James dancing in his room about three weeks ago, when Kendall had to take Carlos to the studio, to explain how the lamp was mysteriously shattered into a million pieces.

He watched the video play and he began to hear the music that would soon accompany James and his 'dancing'.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that_

He watched James slowly spin around the pole, before coming to a stop and following the music, he began to touch himself without removing a single piece of clothing. His hands traveled north, to rub his chest and south, to rub the ever growing erection as he slowly slid up and down the pole. Logan could see pits and pieces of James' perfect abs but never enough of them.

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

Logan stared in awe as James removed the shirt and pair of tight pants and threw them somewhere off camera. At first he couldn't believe that James owned a thong, much less a skimpy red one, but he wasn't complaining. James continued with his routine, unbeknownst to him that Logan was recording it, for personal use of course. He grabbed his cock and began to jack off to the video of his friend grinding against the silver pole.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, James is so Dirty. I hope you all like the new and dirty James because I actually found this interesting to write. Also, I hope this made you happy Dalton, because I need to erase these images from my mind before I die.

The songs used are: Push It- Salt 'N' Pepa; Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me- Rocky Horror Picture Show; Shake It- Metro Station.

Please no flames saying that the songs I used suck, it's my taste in music and you didn't have to read it… Just saying.

Have a super day! Happy New Year!

_RAY_


End file.
